Et merde
by Aliiks
Summary: Bah oui, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des gaffes (surtout McGee, oui, on est d'accord)! Et nos agents adorés ne sont pas les derniers... Bienvenue dans le monde des gaffes du NCIS!
1. SMS

**Bonjour! :) Mon nouveau projet, que j'ai eu alors que j'allais m'endormir, je sais pas à quoi je pensais, mais je me suis dit: "Hey, et si on faisait un recueil d'écrits où les gens de l'équipe se disent Et merde... à la fin?" j'ai été très emballée par mon idée, et après discussion avec moi-même, j'ai décidé de me lancer!**

**Titre: **Et merde...

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Surtout de l'humour!

**Personnages: **Tous ceux auxquels je pense...

**Voici donc un premier écrit de ****_Et merde... _****dans lequel Jenny Shepard fait une grosse bourde! Il se situe courant saison 4, à partir du moment où Tony est sous couverture pour elle.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Jenny devait absolument prévenir Tony qu'il risquait d'être démasqué. Et aussi accessoirement que Trent Kort n'était pas forcément un gentil. Et il fallait aussi qu'elle dise à Gibbs de la retrouver chez elle ce soir, elle ne pouvait plus continuer sans lui dire. Elle lui offrirait un verre de Bourbon, comme il l'aimait, et puis elle lui avouerait que si Tony est parfois (souvent, d'accord) en retard, c'est à cause d'elle, mais qu'il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle lui a confié une mission top secret, et qu'elle ne veut pas non plus s'étendre sur ce sujet. Il devait juste savoir les grands lignes. Non, en fait juste que Tony était en mission pour elle, ça suffirait.

Elle saisit son téléphone et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier.

_Tony, sois très prudent, la Grenouille a fait ses recherches sur toi. S'il va trop loin, tu es foutu.  
__Ah et méfie-toi aussi de leur garde ou je ne sais quoi, Trent Kort, il a un dossier à la CIA, ça ne peut qu'être mauvais..._

Envoyer à... Tony Dinardo. Ok, ça c'était fait. Maintenant, deuxième message.

_Gibbs, ce soir chez moi 20h30 précises. Oui, tu auras du Bourbon. Il faut absolument que je te parle._

Envoyer à... Tony DiNardo. Ok, c'était bo-...

Non, c'était pas bon. Elle vérifia sa boite d'envoi. Elle avait envoyé le premier message à Gibbs, et le second... Elle venait de l'envoyer à Tony. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

Et merde...

* * *

**Voilàààà! Des avis?**

**Aussi, si vous avez des idées à me soumettre, je suis preneuse! :)**

**Aliiks**


	2. Biscuits

**Saaluuuut! Voici un nouvel épisode de _Et merde... _qui cette fois implique Tony et Ziva! :) Celui-ci m'a été demandé par JenAbs, j'espère qu'il va te plaire! :)**

**Il se situe, euh... Quelque part dans la saison 4 ou 5 ou 6, au choix ^^ **

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Tony soupira. Gibbs l'avait envoyé avec Ziva chez la victime fouiller la maison. Elle était calme, en plus. Trop calme pour une Ziva David ex-super ninja surentraînée du Mossad. Non que ça le dérangeait, ça l'arrangeait, plutôt, mais là, il était à court de conneries. Pardon, de tentatives d'approche. Sans savoir pourquoi, il alluma la radio de la maison.

-Gloria Gaynor?! Mais il écoutait quoi comme radio?

-Tu as quoi exactement contre Gloria Gaynor?

-Euh, rien du tout. Mais c'est bizarre qu'un mec de ans écoute une radio qui passe du Gloria Gaynor.

-Moi je trouve pas.

-Me dis pas que t'écoutes ça.

-Non, moi j'écoute ma radio israélienne.

Ah oui, c'est vrai... Il avait failli oublier.

-Tu as quelque chose? demanda sa collègue.

-A part deux trois briques de crème fraîche... Ah et une de jus d'orange... Rien. Il mange pas beaucoup.

-Il doit avoir des dizaines de numéros de téléphones de restaurants à emporter.

-Ca doit être ça ouais. Et toi, un truc?

-La salle de bains est vide de trucs bizarres. Du paracétamol, des pansements, du désinfectant, un déma... Un démaquillant.

Tony se rua dans la chambre et de dépêcha d'ouvrir le placard.

-Y'a que ses vêtements à lui. Je retourne à la cuisine.

Il ouvrit quelques placards en se demandant ce que Ziva avait pour être si calme. Mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'en ouvrant le quatrième, il vit...

-Des biscuits!

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, son ventre se manifesta comme par magie, mais il hésita. Si jamais Ziva venait à le savoir... Il était mal. Mais bon, elle était en train de fouiller la chambre, il ne risquait rien. Il tendit le bras vers le sacro-saint paquet de nourriture sur fond musical de gargouillis, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le paquet, et il retira son bras du placard. De son autre main, il ouvrit l'objet de convoitise, et la plongea dedans pour ressortir avec un biscuit dedans. Lentement et avec précaution, il porta le biscuit à sa bouche, et ses dents vinrent trancher l'encas de l'agent. Ses papilles lui transmirent le gout savoureux de biscuit et de pépites de chocolat. Il ferma les yeux, frémissant de plaisir.

Jusqu'à une douleur étrangement familière à l'arrière du crâne. Ses yeux se rouvrirent aussi sec, et il arrêta de mâcher.

-Je t'ai vu, DiNozzo.

Et merde...

* * *

**J'ai des biscuits, moi, et pas de Ziva pour me slapper, gniark gniark gniark!**

**Eh, Tony, c'est mes biscuits! Voleur!**

**Aliiks**


	3. En solo

**Bonjour tout l'moooonde! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont trop géniales! (non, je ne m'appelle pas Agnès...)**

**Petit épisode au milieu de l'évolution de la langue entre chimpanzés et êtres humains, ici, il y en a un qui parle pas, l'autre qui parle trop...**

**Gwenetsi, Cadeaaaaaau! :)**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Le camion des légistes arriva avec_ 1h de retard. _Gibbs crut qu'il allait exploser. Bon, il avait passé la première demie heure à faire ses propres conclusions, il s'y connaissait un peu maintenant, il avait ensuite rejoint Tony et Tim dans la maison de leur victime pour fouiner un peu, il avait donc eu le temps de ne pas voir passer le temps.

Cette phrase était digne de Tony, c'était à croire que son Agent Senior déteignait de plus en plus sur lui. Il soupira. Ducky et Palmer avaient 1h de retard! Ils avaient déjà été en retard, mais là, ils avaient plutôt battu leur record!

Il vit la porte conducteur s'ouvrit et descendit... Palmer. Qui le regardait avec un sourire confus:

-Bonjour Agent Gibbs! Je suis désolé, je suis en retard, mais je ne sais toujours pas faire marcher le GPS, et je ne pouvais pas regarder la carte en conduisant, alors, j'ai dû la bloquer entre le siège passager, la boîte à gants, le frein à main et la porte passager, comme ça je pouvais conduire et regarder la carte, mais c'est loin, ici, je me demande pourquoi j'ai pris le camion, en plus, c'est long, avec le camion, mais bon, on n'allait pas piquer la morgue des locaux, quand même... Ceci dit, j'aurais pris la voiture et serais arrivé plus vite. A la réflexion, pas sûr, parce que je ne sais cpas combien de temps j'aurais mis, si j'aurais réussi à faire marcher le GPS, ou si j'aurais eu besoin de la carte, mais à ce moment-là, il aurait fallu que je coince la carte, et c'est pas la même disposition dans la voiture et dans le camion, alors... Le Docteur Mallard était en train de prendre un thé quand vous avez appelé, et depuis quelques temps, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je vais bientôt trouver une réponse, je vous assure, il refuse de ne pas finir son thé, j'imagine que la dernière fois que ça lui est arrivé, il n'a pas pu le boire, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais toujours est-il qu'il m'a dit que sur celle-là, j'opérais en solo! Vous vous rendez compte?

Jimmy Palmer en solo sur une enquête.

Et merde...

* * *

**L'équipe va morfler ^^**

**A venir un McAbby!**

**Aliiks**

**PS: c'est bon, Tony m'a rendu mes biscuits, je lui ai donné des réductions McDo en échange...**


	4. Non, non, non, et non!

**Salut! Voici le (tout petit) McAbby d'aujourd'hui!**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

-McGee! Sors de là immédiatement!

-Non! Je ne sortirai pas!

-Allez, Ca t'est déjà arrivé et tu as survécu! Tu peux le faire une deuxième fois!

-Non, non, non, et encore non!

-Timmy, tu n'as pas trop le choix, tu sais... C'est la blouse ou rien.

Décidément, Abby n'allait pas le lâcher. Et après cet épisode, Tony non plus... Mais pourquoi avait-il dû tomber encore dans une flaque de boue?! Rha, lui et sa maladresse légendaire... Un jour, il allait se soigner pour ça, promis. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se décider entre sortir du Labo en caleçon, ou avec la blouse des légistes.

Précisons que la blouse, suite à une malencontreuse erreur de la part de _Palmer _(il allait l'entendre, lui!) était rose...

Mais il n'avait pas le choix...

Et merde...

* * *

**Ah, ce pauvre McGee... x)**

**A venir, un Tibbs! Devinez qui va se dire _Et merde..._ (en même temps, c'est pas si difficile... :p )**

**Aliiks**


	5. Tony, Amira et Jethro vs Gibbs

**Salut! Voici le Tibbs dont je vous avais parlé :) J'ai eu cette idée qui n'est absolument pas originale, mais qui me fait trop rire à chaque fois, d'après un film, qui pour le coup, n'est pas drôle du tout...**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est super de lire que vous aimez, et que ça vous fait rire!**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

-Salut Patron! cria Tony quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Woof woof woof! acceuillit le golden retriever d'Abby en battant sa queue si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait la perdre.

-DiNozzo, pourquoi il est là? Je t'avais demandé de garder Amira!

-Mais on est là, on fait des cookies! protesta la voix de la petite fille.

-Abby avait une sortie avec les nonnes, et Jethro est un peu trop vif pour elles, expliqua Tony en s'essuyant les mains dans... ben dans l'essuie mains.

-Jethro?

-Oui, elle a récidivé. Celui de McGee est mort, alors, voici Jethro, deuxième du nom. Enfin... quatrième...

Gibbs posa son manteau sur le canapé, s'attardant à regarder les dessins d'Amira et de Tony sur la table basse, puis rejoignit son agent et sa filleule, suivi du chien.

_Spouitch!_

Gibbs s'immobilisa. Tony aussi. Amira aussi.

-J'ai dû en oublier une...

Ce fut le cas de le dire: Et merde...

* * *

**Quelqu'un a une autre idée? Mon ptit pingouin, je te promets un Tibbs ou c'est Gibbs qui dit _Et merde... _Mais pas tout de suite :/**

**Aliiks**


	6. Le Ministre de la Justice

**Héhé, me revoilà, après euh... longtemps. Je m'essaie donc aujourd'hui à la manipulation d'une espèce humaine particulière, le Vance, et une autre espèce, mais qui nous est bien connue, le Ducky. L'équipe est désespérante, je trouve... :p**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, **_JenAbs__, Rose-Eliade, Gwenetsi, _**et**_ Sasha _**!**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Leon Vance devait se résoudre à l'évidence: si sa meilleure équipe ne répondait pas ni aux appels de sa secrétaire, ni aux siens, il n'y avait pas trente six mille raisons. Soit ils étaient tous endor - drogués au point qu'ils dorment sans entendre la sonnerie de leur téléphone, soit ils étaient tous kidnappés (et torturés) et les kidnappeurs leur ont pris leus téléphones, soit ils étaient encore partis faire un truc qu'il leur avait expressément interdit.

Il soupira et se massa les tempes, geste tout à fait vain en connaissant l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ce type aurait sa peau un jour... Il prit ensuite son courage à deux mains, et descendit en personne à la morgue. La morgue.

-Tiens, bonjour Directeur Vance! l'accueillit Jimmy Palmer, les mains au milieu de ce qui ressemblait au contenu d'un estomac, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le médecin légiste en chef se retourna.

-Ah Directeur, cela fait un moment qu'on ne vous a pas vu chez nous! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

-Auriez-vous par tout hasard la moindre idée de où l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs s'est rendue?

Palmer sembla se décomposer.

-Eh bien, répondit le Dr Mallard, je sais qu'ils étaient ce matin chez leur dernier suspect en date, mais à cet instant précis... J'ai bien peur que non. Monsieur Palmer et moi avons été très occupés à étudier le contenu de l'estomac de notre victime, et nous essayons d'ailleurs encore de trouver un sens aux résultats de Mademoiselle Sciuto à ce sujet.

Il avait raison, c'était bien ce qu'il croyait que c'était...

-Bien, je suppose qu'elle saura où ils sont... Une idée Monsieur Palmer? Avant que je ne descende?

-Euh, ben, euh... 'fin je.. non, directeur, je... aucune idée.

Il leur avait pourtant bien dit de _ne pas aller voir le Ministre de la Justice_! Maintenant, il s'attendait à recevoir un appel du Ministre, et il allait encore devoir réparer tout ce qu'avait fait Gibbs. Et il avait promis à ses enfants qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer tôt...

Et merde...

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la production du jour! :)**

**Gros bisous**

**Aliiks**


	7. Normal? Pas normal

**DanettePistache, voici ton Tibbs!**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, **_JenAbs__, Rose-Eliade,_ **et **_Gwenetsi_ **!**

**Euh, ptit spoiler pour le 12x06. Même GROS SPOILER!**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Que Tim lui parle en langage informatique, il comprenait.

Qu'Abby déblatère sur la dernière sortie bowling avec les nonnes au milieu de son explication sur comment elle a retrouvé l'identité d'un suspect, c'était normal.

Qu'il retrouve Ducky en train de raconter une histoire à son cadavre, il y était habitué.

Que Palmer soit incompréhensible, ça l'amusait.

Que Vance lui dise non à chaque fois qu'il lui demande quelque chose, c'était routinier.

Qu'Ellie parle de nourriture en même temps que d'un papier qu'elle a écrit, c'était classique.

Que Tony fasse des blagues pourries, qu'il passe la journée à parler de se dernière conquête, qu'il se retrouve dans les pires situations, que sa couverture saute, qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital, ça passait encore.

Mais que Tony soit sage, là, ce n'était pas normal. Ou alors, il essayait de soudoyer Gibbs pour avoir des jours de vacances en plus.

Tony avait apporté du café pour tous ses collègues, il était arrivé à l'heure, même un peu en avance, avait fait ses rapports proprement, les avait rendus en temps et en heure, il n'avait pas donné de surnom débile à McGee, il n'avait pas menacé l'ensemble du Navy Yard quand son collègue Geek avait renversé du café sur son sacro-saint magazine. Il n'avait pas non plus protesté quand Zoe Keates l'avait attrapé par le col de la veste pour lui plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Gibbs comprit.

Tony était amoureux.

Et merde...

* * *

**Les ennuis arrivent. Tony est amoureux. Moi, je vais planquer mes biscuits. On ne sait jamais, si Keates et lui se disputent, il va chercher toute la nourriture qu'il pourra trouver.**

**Gros bisous :)**

**Aliiks**


	8. Souvenir

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, **_JenAbs__, Rose-Eliade,_ **et **_Sasha_ **!**

**Aujourd'hui, Ellie a un problème. Un gros problème.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Le Directeur Vance lui parlait d'un dossier qu'elle avait monté quand elle était encore à la NSA. Ellie écoutait attentivement les commentaires qu'il faisait, mais une partie de son cerveau tournait plus vite que le reste. Elle essayait de se souvenir de quel dossier il s'agissait, mais elle était incapable de dire de quoi il parlait.

Elle se repassa alors la journée dans sa tête. Elle s'était levée le matin, comme d'habitude, et son mari lui avait apporté son café et son pain au chocolat. Elle avait écrit un mot pour les enfants en croquant dans une barre de céréales (au chocolat), puis avait pris la route, un paquet de M&amp;M's ouvert à côté d'elle. En arrivant à la NSA, elle avait pris un autre café, avec un autre paquet de bonbons, et s'était mise à travailler, du David Guetta dans les oreilles.

Elle se souvenait avoir déjeuner du poulet à la citronnelle, elle avait lu un article sur comment dissimuler un micro en même temps. Ensuite, elle avait aidé une de ses collègues à dresser un profil psychologique d'une cible, un smoothie à la framboise dans les mains. A la fin de la journée, elle avait fini le dernier paquet de céréales qui restait dans son placard de réserve en faisant une synthèse d'articles sur comment détourner les armes américaines pour la guerre en Irak. Mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait de la matinée.

Pas de souvenir = pas de nourriture.

Et merde...

* * *

**Pauvre Ellie, si Vance s'en rend compte, elle va avoir des ennuis, elle aussi! **

**Gros bisous :)**

**Aliiks**


	9. Mauvais pressentiment

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, **_JenAbs__, Rose-Eliade,_ _Sasha__, Gwentsi_ **et **_PBG (pour les 8 reviews!) _**!**

**Heute, today, aujourd'hui, Abby a un mauvais pressentiment... Ce drabble pourrait être situé n'importe où dans la série.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Abby avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, quand la journée avait bien débuté. Elle s'était levée, avait salué ses amies les nonnes, avait nourri les oiseaux du parc... Sans oublier de se préparer et de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas aller.

Elle était arrivée au NCIS comme d'habitude, elle s'était arrêtée au squad room saluer l'équipe, Gibbs lui avait gardé un CafPow! et elle était redescendue dans son labo. Mais là encore, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui allait clocher.

Vers 10h30, elle laissa Major MassSpec faire son travail et en profita pour aller chercher une dose de CafPow!

Là, ça clochait vraiment. Son mauvais pressentiment était donc fondé.

Plus de CafPow!

Et merde...

* * *

**Tous aux abris, rupture de stock de CafPow! !**

**Gros bisous :)**

**Aliiks**


	10. En direct live

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, **_JenAbs__, Rose-Eliade,_ _Sasha__, Gwentsi, MM_ **et **_LizziO_**!**

**Sasha m'a dit qu'il faisait vide sur le Fandom NCIS, alors, j'ai décidé de me remettre à chercher des idées pour ce recueil! J'ai mis un pue de temps, mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire celui-là! :)**

**Cet écrit s'inscrit n'importe où à partir de la saison 3.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

-On peut pas faire ça! chuchota la brune, outrée de l'idée de son amie.

-T'es sûre que t'étais agent? lui répond l'autre en plissant des yeux.

Elle la fusilla du regard.

-Allez, ça va être marrant, viens!

-On peut pas faire ça! s'entêta-t-elle.

-Ah mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a appris, à part être un agent! s'écria la blonde en roulant des yeux. Règle numéro 13?

-Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes, grogna la brune. Mais celle-là, si on se fait prendre, on est fichues!

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver? soupira l'aventurière en levant un sourcil.

-_Elle _pourrait nous surprendre!

-On s'en fout, c'est amusant... Allez, Kaate...

-J'te jure, tu m'auras tout fait faire, Paula...

Kate suivit Paula dans les couloirs, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, de ne pas se faire remarquer, jusqu'à la salle vidéo. Elles s'installèrent confortablement sur les nuages qui leur servaient de coussins, un paquet de popcorn au milieu, et se laissèrent absorber par les images devant elles.

-Il a vieilli, commenta Paula. Ses cheveux ont blanchi.

-Ils ont tous vieilli.

...

-Rho! Non, il a pas sorti cette excuse-là, quand même?! Il la faisait quand j'étais déjà là!

-Paula tais-toi, je regarde.

...

-kate, regarde! Elle va encore lui raconter un truc qu'il va pas réussir à suivre! s'excita Paula. Regarde-regarde-regarde!

-C'est du live ou du streaming?

-Du live, évidemment... Mais c'est tellement prévisible! La première qui trouve le coupable?

-Ok! sourit Kate.

-En tous cas, j'ai trouvé les miennes! fit une voix familière derrière elles.

La salle vidéo du Paradis était interdite, sauf autorisation spéciale de Mike Franks ou Jenny Shepard. Tous deux savaient que les anciens agents y passeraient sinon beaucoup trop de temps à regarder l'équipe de Gibbs enquêter. Certes c'était passionnant, mais ça leur était réservé. Et Kate Todd et Paula Cassidy venaient de transgresser cette règle.

Les deux amies s'arrêtèrent, prises la main dans le sac (ou plutôt dans le pop corn), et se regardèrent, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Jenny.

Et merde...

* * *

**Gnihihi x) c'est très bizarre comme petit OS, mais je n'avais pas encore inclus Kate, alors, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion!**

**Envoyez-moi des idées pour les prochains écrits, je manque cruellement d'inspiration!**

**Gros bisous :)**

**Aliiks**


	11. Téléphone

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)**

**Cet écrit s'inscrit n'importe où à partir de la saison 11.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Gibbs s'était levé encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Il était arrivé encore plus tôt que d'habitude au NCIS. Il était arrivé même avant Vance, ce qui n'arrivait quand même pas si souvent...

Il se plongea rapidement dans des dossiers, et relut les derniers rapports de Tony avant de les envoyer à la hiérarchie. De tenps en temps, il jetait un regard inquiet à son téléphone portable, qu'il avait posé à côté de lui. Pour une fois, il craignait presque qu'il sonne.

Ellie arriva assez tôt, il lui accorda à peine un regard.

Tim arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il eut droit à un semblant de grognement.

Tony arriva très tard (par rapport à lui, d'accord...), et Gibbs le suivit discrètement du regard, alors qu'il les rejoignait.

Soudain son télephone sonna. Il tenta de décrocher calmement, échoua et activa le haut parleur.

-Gibbs.

-Tu me fuis?

Le visage de Tony s'éclaira d'un sourire dentifrice, et Ellie leva vers lui un regard plus que surpris.

Carol, la jeune rousse que Jake lui avait présentée s'était réveillée, et constatant son absence dzns son lit, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'appeler.

Il ferma son téléphone, et le laissa tomber dans son gobelet de café encore plein. Il le va les yeux vers Tony, qui ne s'était pas défait de son sourire. Il n'allait pas le lâcher avzc cette histoire...

Et merde...

* * *

**Gros bisous :)**

**Aliiks**


	12. Astreinte

**Pablo** la chauve-souris : Eh, regardez qui voilàààààà !

**Jenny et Diane** les licornes: Une revenaaaaante !

**Richard** le lion : De où ?

**Gibbs **la poule (à moins que ce ne soit la perf' de café qui ait parlé à sa place) : Demande-lui, maintenant qu'elle est là.

**Tim** la poule : Ca veut dire qu'on va à nouveau avoir des histoires ?

**Tony** la poule : Si tu parles des histoires où on finit toujours dans les ennuis, j'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas…

**Jules** le lézard espion : Si tu parles des histoires où on est dans un monde parfait, tu peux aller voir ailleurs…

**Picasso** la tortue ninja : Chut, je veux lire…

**Judith** la dame écureuil : LAMBEEEEEERT !

**Lambert** le monsieur écureuil : gnnnnn ouiiiii ? (oui, il dormait)

**Ziva** la poule : Pica, pousse toi, je veux lire aussi.

**Diane** le bébé licorne : Elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue !

**Jules** le lézard espion : A quel point êtes-vous sûrs que c'est elle ?

**Tony** la poule : Elle aime toujours autant le thé noir ?

**Ziva** la poule : Picasso, laisse moi une place, euh !

**Tim** la Poule : Oui.

**Jenny** la licorne : Elle a toujours ses cheveux noirs ?

**Judith** la dame écureuil : Mais, Lambert, enfin, viens ici !

**Tim** la poule : Oui.

**Picasso** la tortue ninja : Non, c'est moi qui lis d'abord !

**Diane** le bébé licorne : Elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue !

**Lambert** le monsieur écureuil : Mais t'es où ?

**Richard** le lion : Elle n'a toujours pas la lumière à tous les étages ?

**Ziva** la poule : Et pourquoi, toi d'abord ?

**Gibbs** la poule : Non.

**Judith** la dame écureuil : Derrière toi, triple idiot !

**Picasso** la tortue ninja : Parce que je peux te mettre à terre en moins d'un dixième de secondes, voilà pourquoi. Maintenant, fermez-la tous, que je puisse lire…

**Diane** le bébé licorne : Elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue elle est revenue !

**Picasso** la tortue ninja : SILEEEEEEEEEENCE !

…

**Picasso** la tortue ninja : Merci.

_Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais ce hier soir, j'ai eu un sursaut d'inspiration, tellement surprenant que mon cerveau a failli en faire une crise cardiaque... Voilà. Donc petit cadeau de fin d'été._

_Merci à_ **Sasha**, **Lulu-folle**, **JenAbs**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Gwenetsi**, _et_ **PBG **_pour leurs reviews sur le précédent chapitre :)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Tony émergea doucement du précieux sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Avec un sourire, il s'étira, tel un chat, profitant de la fraîcheur des draps. C'était pas tous les week-ends qu'il pouvait faire une grasse mat'!

En plus, la veille, pour la première fo - bon, ok, pas la première fois, mais la première fois depuis looooongtemps - ils avaient bouclé leur dernière affaire de la semaine juste avant la sonnerie de début de week-end. Tim avait mis un point final à son rapport avec un sourire Colgate (que le Bleu lui avait probablement piqué, il savait qu'il était son modèle!):

-Et... Voi-là! Point final, je suis en _week-end_, les copains!

-Je suis en week-end avant toi, claironna Ellie qui arrivait de l'imprimante un dossier dans les mains, car je dé-pose mon rap-port sur le bu-reau de Gibbs à l'ins-tant même, dit-elle en détachant bien les syllabes et joignant le geste à la parole, nargant ainsi son collègue et le défiant d'arriver à l'ascenseur avant elle.

Le Bleu plissa les yeux, relevant le défi. D'un coup, il éteignit son ordi, et se saisit de sa veste (inutile, en cette période de chaleur caniculaire, mais bon) et se précipita vers le bureau officieux de leur patron. Ellie, en le voyant bouger, ouvrit la bouche, outrée, et se dépêcha de l'imiter et se lança à sa suite.

Et le percuta.

Face à eux, Tony était dans l'ascenseur, dont les portes se fermaient, accompagnées du tintement habituel, et les saluait de la main, un sourire Colgate-Vademecum-Elmex-bref, un sourire dentifrice, jubilant. Il avait gagné. Il était en week-end avant eux.

Evidemment, il les avait attendus, une fois au parking, il n'allait pas manquer leur traditionnelle soirée de week-end libre! Ce qu'il avait ri, en les voyant le fusiller du regard en le rejoignant!

-Tony, la prochaine fois que tu nous fais un coup pareil, le menaça Tim.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me faire manger un kilo entier de verre de terre?

-...Par exemple, oui.

-J'aurais plutôt suggéré des limaces, fit pensivement Ellie.

Ils lui lancèrent un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-effrayé.

-Me laisse pas seul avec elle, fit le Bleu.

-Ca dépend, tu me fais manger tes verres de terre ou pas?

-Ca dépend, tu nous refais un coup pareil ou pas?

Tony haussa un sourcil.

-Tu me prends pour qui? Je suis Tony DiNozzo, bien sûr que je vais vous refaire un coup pareil!

-Alors c'est non.

-Alors je la laisserai te forcer à avaler des limaces.

-Les gars, vous venez, où je pars toute seule? s'impatienta leur collègue.

-On arrive! crièrent-ils en chœur.

Ils se regardèrent, quelques secondes, avant que l'inspiration ne se jette sur Tony:

-Le dernier arrivé à la voiture d'Ellie a perdu?

Tim le défia du regard encore quelques secondes de plus avant de foncer vers le véhicule, suivit de près par Tony.

-Tricheur t'es parti avant le top départ!

-Qui a dit qu'il fallait un top départ?

Finalement, Tim gagna, bien sûr, il était trop malin pour laisser Tony gagner une nouvelle fois.

Ils attendirent Abby sagement en bas de chez elle, puis quand elle les eut rejoints, ils se rendirent à leur bar préféré.

-YYYIHHAAAAAAA! hurla Tony. ON N'EST PAS D'ASTREINTE !

-Ferme la, où je demande à Gibbs de t'y mettre.

-Tu n'oserais pas! s'offusqua-t-il.

-C'est Abby, soupira Tim, elle a tous les droits avec Gibbs, même celui de te mettre d'astreinte quand tu ne devrais pas l'être.

A Minuit pile, ils se levèrent, payèrent, se saluèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Le rituel de WEPA (Week-End Pas d'Astreinte). Ca avait été une bonne soirée. Une très bonne soirée. Et il s'était réveillé avec le sourire aux lèvres, quoi de mieux?

-Quelle magnifique journée qui s'annonce! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant ses rideaux.

Il chantonna jusqu'à la cuisine, où il prépara son café. Il s'installa à table, devant un gros (très gros) bol de céréales et son café et alluma la radio:

-_... vous nous rejoignez, bienvenus sur Radio Italiano, nous sommes Vendredi 6 Juin et il est 9h23!_

L'information remonta jusqu'au cerveau de Tony, la cuillère de céréales retomba dans le bol, éclaboussant la table de lait, les yeux de l'agent s'écarquillèrent. Ses souvenirs de la nuit précédente n'étaient qu'un rêve. Il n'était pas encore en week-end.

Et merde...


End file.
